liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
RationalWiki
RationalWiki is a noble Wiki that tries to fight against the evils of Conservapedia like Liberapedia, the EvoWiki, and to a lesser extent Uncyclopedia do, but unlike Liberapedia, it uses a special sense of humour (called "snark") instead of 100% irrefutable facts and truth. As such, RationalWiki should not be taken at face value, invoking a practice uncommon to frequenters of most wikis: sources and references should actually be checked before parrotiing anything -- anything at all.. The site was started up by former Conservapedia members who found themselves being blocked for inserting tested, substantiated and factual information. What they say about themselves RW is not an encyclopedia. Their purpose includes the following: Refuting and analyzing the anti-science movement, ideas and people Refuting and analyzing the full range of crank ideas, why do people believe stupid things? Essays and works on right wing authoritarianism, religious fundamentalism, and other social and political constructs. We encourage works that are predominantly original research and authorship. In many ways this is closer to blog-type entries than encyclopedia articles. People can come along and improve the works posted by others, but they are still essays. Liberapedia is a quasi-encyclopedia with an intentional liberal bias. What they say about Liberapedia Apparently, Liberapedia has failed in its aim: "Liberapedia's aim is to create an wiki that is both relatively factual and funny at the same time." They seem somewhat hostile towards Liberapedia, however Liberapedians are very nice to them. (Why can't we all be friends?). Also, a lot of RationalWiki's features and memes were stolen from inspired by us. RW and Conservapedia Most of the editors at RW came together because of the experience with Conservapedia. It was not a pleasant experience. Because of this a lot of our shared interest is in dealing with the issues we all experienced at that site. Conservapedia also represents a microcosm of much of what is wrong with right-wing authoritarian religious fundamentalism. So it provides good fodder for making our point. RW is not just about Conservapedia, or a response to Conservapedia. But, for all the reasons discussed, much of the material will spin off from Conservapedia. Over time it is hoped the focus will expand to encompass a wider range of examples and ideas, and a wide range of people who did not have the odious experience of being an editor at Conservapedia. Conservapedia on RationalWiki The kind, honorable people at RationalWiki remain unpopular at Conservapedia as can be seen by this post on Conservapedia by their mild-mannered user RobSmith: RW is the home hideout for the putrid, stinking, miserable, vile, poorly educated, wife beating, psychopathic trolls who plague us. RationalWiki hates bitcoin. The folks at RationalWiki probably take that as a compliment. Conservapedia lacks an article on RationalWiki completely, as even mentioning the website on other pages (including talk pages) is a blockable offence. (Although, in fairness, what isn’t a blockable offence on Conservapedia?) External Links *RationalWiki Category:Wiki Category:Liberals Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:Websites Category:Things Liberals love